Forced Marriage
by HotchGirl
Summary: Agent Hotchner has a new team member. A woman he can't get out of his head. Dr. Josephine Caine. When the director tells him that he has to get married, he chooses to marry her. How will their marriage work without love? How with Dr. Caine feel when she finds out that Agent Hotchner chose her? Will there marriage survive without love or is it doomed? OOC. AU. Lemons. Rated M.


**(AN: This is the first story I've ever written. Please leave me a review as to how you like the story so far and if I should add to it or not. I've got more ideas for the story but I need feedback. Please and thank you. And leave me a review even if you hate the story and think it's a waste of time lol. I would love to hear what you think. It'll make me a better writer.)**

"Agent Caine, you're needed in my office," Agent Hotchner said from the catwalk above me.

I looked up and nodded before getting up and walking into his office with him.

"Have a seat, both of you," Chief Strauss said.

I glanced at Agent Hotchner but I couldn't tell if he knew what was going on or not.

She sighed and looked between us, "There's not an easy way to say this so I'll just spit it out. The director wants the two of you to get married. The Bureau will pay for everything, including the rings and dresses and such."

I looked at her open mouthed, "Excuse me?"

She nodded, "I'm afraid that's how it has to be."

I stood up, "The director cannot just tell me I have to get married."

Chief Strauss frowned, "Sit down and hear me out." I sat back down with a sigh and she continued, "And actually he can. You've both signed contracts with the Bureau. Did you not read it?"

I stared at her, "I... no, I didn't. Don just told me to sign the damn thing. He didn't... I want to see it."

She nodded and pulled a piece of paper out of her briefcase before handing it to me. She had the area highlighted that stated that the director could, actually, tell me to get married and I had agreed to it by signing it.

I held my face and handed the paper back to her.

She was quiet for a minute before reaching back into her briefcase, "You'll be married on the twenty third of next month. We've already booked the church for you. I suggest the two of you get started planning the wedding and get your invitations sent out."

She handed me a calendar and I almost dropped it, "Excuse me? The two of us? You mean... Agent Hotchner and I? You want me to marry my boss? And I absolutely refuse to marry him on the twenty third of June."

Strauss nodded, "Yes, and you _will_ marry him on the twenty third of June." She handed me a credit card and handed Agent Hotchner one, "Use these for anything you need or want for the wedding. It's covered." She turned her attention back to me, "So go ahead and have the wedding you've always dreamed of."

I laughed bitterly, "Go ahead and have the wedding I've always dreamed of? You've already booked the church?" I laughed again, "What if I wanted to be married in a Baptist church with a Baptist preacher? What if I wanted to be married outside? What if I wanted to be married in Hawaii?" My eyes flashed, "Do not tell me to have the wedding I've always dreamed of when none of this is my choosing. The wedding I've always dreamed of happens to have a groom that I chose."

"Josephine," Agent Hotchner warned.

I looked over at him, "Excuse me? Do you just expect me to take this laying down and not have anything to say about it?"

He gave me a reproachful look, "We'll discuss it later. Now is not the time."

My eyes flashed, "Do not speak to me as though I'm a child. Now _is_ the time. Never in my life has anyone ever had the audacity to tell me who I'm going to marry and who I'm not."

Strauss sighed, "I know, Agent Caine, and honestly, I'd be upset too. I don't blame you, but this is how it is." Strauss got up and walked toward the door before turning back to us, "If one of you quits the Bureau to get out of this then the other one is fired. And you cannot tell anyone that the director is making you get married. As far as anyone knows, you're happily in love."

She walked out then and shut the door behind her. I stared after her and knew my face revealed my shock. I couldn't move or speak. I mean, what was there to say? I quit? That would just screw Agent Hotchner over. He was born to be an agent. I couldn't do that to him. But then what choice did that leave me? Marry him? I didn't want to do that either.

"Josephine..." Agent Hotchner started.

I looked over at him before standing up, "It's quitting time. Unless you need me to do something else, I'm going to go murder a federal agent."

"Excuse me?"

"Don. Now, can I leave?"

He sighed, "Yes, I'll come over to your house this evening and we'll discuss this."

I grimaced and walked out before gathering my things and going to the elevators. It was taking forever and I just wanted out of the building. I knew that Agent Hotchner was still staring at me. I could feel his eyes on my back.

Finally I got into the elevator before punching the number to Don's floor. When I got there I walked to his office before knocking. He called for me to come in and I went inside and shut the door before glaring at him.

He glanced up at me and smiled before seeing my glare, "What's wrong?"

I felt a tear roll down my face and wiped it away quickly, "I can't tell you, damnit, but I'm so mad at you."

He stood up, "What do you mean you can't tell me? Why are you mad at me?"

I paced across his office, "For asking me to join the FBI. That's all I can say. Damn, I shouldn't have come down here. I can't discuss what's going on with you but damnit, I'm so mad I just want to hit you."

He chuckled, "Well, I'm sorry for whatever it was, sweetheart."

I glared, "Don't call me sweetheart." I sighed, "Hell, I have to go."

He chuckled as I walked out of his office and went back to wait on the elevators. When the doors opened Agent Hotchner was standing there and I grimaced before getting in with him.

The doors shut and he sighed, "Did you tell Agent Eppes?"

I frowned, "No. I sounded like a fucking idiot too. Telling him I was pissed at him and couldn't tell him why." Agent Hotchner chuckled and I turned to glare at him, "Nothing about this situation is funny."

He sighed, "I know. I'll come over to your house in a couple of hours and we can discuss it."

I ignored him and walked out of the elevator and swiftly to my car before getting in and quickly starting it. I was so pissed off. I felt like my choices had been taken away. I didn't want to get married again and I damn sure didn't want to marry my boss.

I was so pissed off and upset that I hadn't realized that I was speeding until I saw blue lights flashing in my rearview mirror. With a sigh I pulled over and waited for the cop to get to my window.

He walked up, "Ma'am, I need to see your license and registration, please?" I dug out my wallet and started pulling my license out when he chuckled, "You're an FBI agent?"

"Yes, sir."

He chuckled, "Alright, since we're on the same side, I'll let you go, but you need to slow it down unless you have your lights on."

I sighed, "I was speeding and I deserve the ticket."

He frowned, "You want a ticket?"

"No, I want to slap my boss. Officer, I broke the law. Give me the ticket."

He chuckled, "Alright."

I gave him my information and waited for him to write the ticket. I hated for cops to try and give me a break because I'm an agent. That wasn't fair to everybody else. He finally brought the ticket back to me and I stuck it in the sun visor before driving on home.

I drove straight home after that before going through to get a shower. I needed the water to help ease some of the stress and aggravation from my muscles. Afterward I went through and made a pot of coffee before sitting down at the table and sighing.

Damn, what was I going to do? I knew the answer to that though. I was going to marry him. I had no other option. I couldn't quit. I loved my job. I really did. I had given up a lot for this job and I didn't want to throw it away now.

I sat there thinking through my options until there was a knock on my door. I looked up to see that it was already dark outside and sighed before going through to answer the door.

Agent Hotchner was standing there and I sighed again as I let him in. I walked back into the kitchen and poured out my cold coffee before pouring a fresh cup.

"Do you want coffee?" I asked softly.

"Please," he said sitting down at the table.

I poured him a cup and handed it to him before sitting back down at the table.

He picked my speeding ticket up and smirked, "You were speeding?"

"Apparently. I didn't realize it until I saw the damn lights flashing in my rearview mirror."

He sighed, "Why were you speeding?"

"I have no idea. What do you think?"

"You know this looks bad, right?"

"I know, but he didn't even write how fast I was actually going. He put 65 in a 55. I was doing about 75."

He raised an eyebrow, "He knew you were an agent?"

"Yeah, he was going to let me off with a warning and I wouldn't let him."

He laughed, "Why not?"

I shrugged, "I broke the law and deserved the ticket. Just because I'm an agent doesn't mean I should be immune to the laws."

He nodded and didn't say anything else for a few minutes. I sat quietly too. I just wanted him to go home.

He finally sighed, "What are you going to do?"

I glanced at him and frowned, "What the hell do you think I'm going to do? I should quit. God, I should quit. But that would screw you and you didn't ask for this either. And I really like my job." I ran a hand over my face, "God, I should just count my loses and quit, but I've already sold my customer list and my inventory." I frowned, "I reckon Charlie could get me on at the university, but I don't want to do that. I've never wanted that." I looked back up at him and sighed, "I reckon I'll marry you."

He nodded, "Thank you. I've worked hard to get where I'm at."

I nodded but didn't say anything else.

After another minute he said, "I bought you a ring. We'll have to let the word out that we're getting married in the next day or so."

I unconsciously clenched my left fist before pulling it into my lap.

Agent Hotchner watched the movement and I sighed, "I'm sorry. I just... Damnit, Agent Hotchner. I hate this. I hate to have my choices taken from me? I mean, what if I was seeing someone right now?" He raised an eyebrow and I sighed, "I'm not, but I could be. I mean, she didn't even ask. She just told us how it was going to be and it pissed me off."

He nodded but didn't say anything else. I felt like an idiot. Not only had I signed the damn contract without reading it, but now it was coming back to bite me on the ass and to top it off I seemed to be the only one that was pissed off about the situation. Agent Hotchner was sitting there calmly accepting everything.

After a few minutes he sighed, "Are you still going to marry me?"

I looked at the table and grimaced, "Yes."

"Give me your hand," he ordered.

I continued staring at the table but I gave him my hand. I refused to watch him slip the ring on my finger. I didn't want any part of this. I just wanted him to leave. I needed some time to myself to think this through.

He sighed again, "I won't be much help with the wedding details. I'm sure Penelope will help if you ask though."

I grimaced again, "I have two sisters and a best friend for that."

He nodded, "I'll make a list of the people I want to invite and give it to you with their addresses for the invitations and I want Dave to be my best man. Have you thought about who you want as a maid of honor?"

I glared at him, "My sister, Jasmine. Agent Hotchner, I don't want to discuss this tonight."

"Aaron," he stated simply.

"Excuse me?"

He smiled slightly, "You've agreed to marry me. You need to call me by my first name."

I took a deep breath, "Fine, Aaron. I don't want to discuss this tonight."

"I know and I'm sorry that you're not happy with this, but we only have a little over a month to get this taken care of. I've heard these things take a long time to plan, so you need to get started."

I looked up at him sharply, "Why don't we just elope? Why make a big presentation out of a charade anyway?" I chuckled after a minute, "On second thought, let the director pay for a big elaborate wedding. Vera Wang has gorgeous wedding dresses and I've never been able to afford her line."

Agent Hotchner chuckled, "Vindictive."

I glared at him, "Pissed. Not vindictive. Pissed."

He chuckled again, "Alright, pissed." He sighed again and ran a hand through his hair, "I need to know that you won't change your mind about this. I like my job."

I looked into my coffee, "I told you yes and I'll follow through."

He nodded as the phone rang. I ignored it and he looked at me funny, "Are you going to get that?"

"No, the machine will get it."

He nodded and we sat and listened to the phone ring before I heard my sisters voice: _'Hey, Jose, it's me Jas. I was just calling to check on you. We haven't heard from you in days and well, I miss you. Call me when you get a chance and you need to call dad too. There's a box of stuff waiting on you at his house. I hope you don't mind that we went through everything without you, but well, you've not been taking this well and we figured... well, I don't know. I just didn't want to hurt you anymore, and I just... Just call me. I love you.'_

Aaron looked over at me, "Your sister?"

"Yes."

"Why haven't you talked to your family in a few days?"

"I've been busy, and they're grown adults. I'm sure they can take care of themselves for a few days."

He chuckled, "Are you always a ray of sunshine?"

I glared at him again, "Just why the hell are you so accepting of this? Why ain't you just as pissed off? Or do you just follow orders no matter what they are?"

He frowned, "I don't like being forced to get married, Josephine, but I _will _do it. I want to keep my job and I don't think it will be that bad if you'll just accept it."

I sighed, "I will accept it. Tomorrow. Tonight I just want to hit something, but I will accept it."

"You don't want to hit something, you want to cry."

"Go home, Agent Hotchner. I'm tired and I still have to call my sister back."

He chuckled, "I'll go home when we finish discussing this wedding. You need to get started planning it."

I glared at him, "I'll plan the damn thing. I'll do my very best at it, but tonight I don't want to talk about it."

"Drop the attitude, now, and tell me who you want as bridesmaids because I need to know if I can ask Derek and Spencer to be groomsmen."

I looked at the floor for a long time before finally sighing, "Both of my sisters, Alisha, Megan, Amita, Emily, JJ, and Penelope."

He chuckled, "That's a big wedding party."

I shrugged, "They're my friends and it's not my dime."

He laughed loudly, "I think being married to you is going to be interesting." I ignored his comment and he sighed, "The only family I have is a brother and he's in prison right now."

I nodded and took a deep breath, "If you want Dave to be your best man then he will have to walk my sister down the aisle, but Darrell can walk Emily down the aisle. We can pair JJ and Penelope with Spencer and Derek." I sighed, "And if you want, Charlie, Larry, Justin, and Clark can be the other groomsmen. They're the husbands and boyfriends of the rest of the women I named."

"That's fine. Who are all of these women?"

I pulled my knees up and rested my chin on them as I picked at my toenail polish, "My sisters, Jasmine and Jessica are married to Darrell and Clark respectively. My best friend Alisha is married to Justin. Megan is an agent on my old team. She's dating Larry. Amita and Charlie are consultants for Don's team." I looked up, "Oh, and Liz, I can't believe I forgot her." I smirked, "She'll kill me if I forget her."

He laughed, "Who's Liz?"

"Don's girlfriend. She's great. We've been really good friends since the first day we met. I love her, she's like a sister..." I trailed off and blushed, "I'm babbling like an idiot."

He smiled, "You're not an idiot. You've had a lot thrown at you today. I nodded and didn't say anything else. He finally sighed, "Ok, is that everybody."

I took a shaky breath, "Yes."

He sighed, "The rest is up to you. I don't care about any of the details so you can do whatever you want to do. It doesn't matter to me."

I smirked, "What if I have obey taken out of the vows?"

He laughed, "You better not."

I glanced at him and shrugged, "It doesn't matter anyway. I won't obey you. If you try to boss me around I'll do exactly what you don't want me to do just to spite you."

He smirked, "That's good to know."

I rolled my eyes, "And reverse psychology won't work."

He laughed, "That's good to know too."

I sat silently after that. I didn't want to plan this damn wedding anymore. I was already sick of it. I was sick of the whole situation.

Aaron finally asked, "Have you eaten?"

I shook my head, "No." I glanced at the time, "I'm just going to bed. I don't feel like eating."

He frowned, "Do you go without eating often?"

I looked over at him, "My eating habits are none of your business."

He sighed, "I'm going to order pizza. Go call your sister back and then get back in here with a piece of paper and something to write with and we'll start planning this wedding while we wait on it get here."

I glared at him, "I don't want to plan it tonight. I've told you that. With the mood I'm in right now I would plan the entire wedding in black with maybe a bit of red splashed in to make it look good." I smirked, "I can see it now: a hatchet sticking out of the cake and blood droplets up the aisle instead of flower petals. Blood sprays across the dresses and the flower girl can carry like this decapitated head that drips the blood up the aisle."

He sighed, "That's a bit morbid."

I stood up and walked into the living room, "Then leave me alone tonight."

"Just do what you're told. Let's get this done and over with."

I grabbed the phone and held my stomach, "Fine, Agent Hotchner, but then I want you to leave. I want to be left the hell alone tonight."

He nodded and pulled out his cell before calling for pizza. I dialed my sisters number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" she asked.

"What did you want?"

She chuckled, "You're in a great mood. What's wrong?"

I rolled my eyes, "Nothing. What did you want?"

Aaron hung up the phone and was frowning at me as Jas said, "I wanted to see how you're doing. I miss you."

"I'm doing just fine, and calm down, it's only been a week since I talked to you."

She sighed, "We went through Mama's things."

I looked at the floor and clenched my jaw, "I gathered that much from the message."

"Are you upset that we didn't wait for you?"

I closed my eyes, "No, you and Jessica can handle it better than I can, and I'm sorry for that. I've not tried to be a bigger burden on y'all. It's just... difficult. How's daddy?"

"Honey, we know that and it's okay for you to be upset. We're still upset. She was our Mama."

I sighed, "I know, but I don't want to talk about it right now, Jas. How's daddy?"

"He's doing okay. You need to go see him and pick up that box of stuff. Daddy divvied it out so it's not like we got the best of everything or anything."

"I never said anything about it one way or the other. It doesn't matter to me anyway. The most important thing is gone, so what does it matter?"

She sighed, "Yeah, but I wanted you to know that. You got mama's china too."

I picked at the edge of the table with my thumbnail, "I know."

She didn't say anything for a minute, "Are you okay? You sound... upset."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I just don't want to talk about this right now and I have company. I need to go."

"Alright, but call me tomorrow."

"I will."

"Alright, I love you and I'll talk to you then."

"I love you too."

I hung up the phone and Aaron asked, "What did they go through without you?"

I stood up and grabbed a pad of paper and a pen, "Nothing important."

"Seriously, I want to know."

I looked at him, "And I said it was nothing important. If you want to plan this damn wedding let's get it done."

He looked me in the eye, "Have you forgotten I'm a profiler? If I had to guess, I'd say that your mother died and it was her things that they went through."

I looked at the table, "You're a prick."

"I know, but in my defense I asked you to tell me."

I opened the pad of paper and started doodling the Riemann:  
π(x) = π(x) + 1/2π(x1/2) + 1/3π(x1/3) + 1/4π(x1/4) + 1/5π(x1/5) + 1/6π(x1/6) + ...

He watched me before sighing, "I'm sorry. What are you writing?"

I shrugged, "The Riemann. It calms me."

He looked up at me, "It looks like complicated math."

"You could say that. The solution is worth a million dollars." I tore the page off and threw it in the trash, "Let's just get this over with."

He was still staring at me but sighed, "I don't know where to start."

I frowned, "And I told you that I needed my sisters and Alisha's help. You've insisted that we do this tonight, so I guess we'll just wing it."

He chuckled, "Let's just do what we can think of tonight and then tomorrow you can get your sisters and best friend to help you."

I nodded and we got started. I hated doing this and the idea of a black and red wedding with blood was more and more appealing the longer I sat there.

Finally the pizza arrived and Aaron stood up to answer the door. I got out plates and we ate silently. I picked at my food and the little bit I did eat was sitting heavy on my stomach. I finally gave up and dumped the rest of my food in the trash before washing my plate and sitting it in the drainer.

Aaron sighed, "You need to eat."

I nodded and sat down with another cup of coffee, "I know, but I may just throw up if I eat anymore."

He looked at me, "Is marrying me that distasteful?"

I looked up at him, "Having my choices taken away from me is that distasteful. I don't have a problem with _you_ per se. It would be nice if we were in love though." I rolled my eyes, "I wouldn't have chosen to marry my boss if I'd had a choice, but it has nothing to with you. You're my boss." I ran my finger around the brim of my cup, "It won't be long before people start whispering. They'll say I'm only marrying you so that you'll give me special treatment. They won't take me seriously anymore, because, after all, I'll be considered a slut." I looked at him, "You don't date your boss, let alone marry him."

He frowned, "If I hear anything like that being said about you I'll have whoever it is reprimanded."

I smirked, "You won't hear them, but I will."

He sighed, "I'm sorry, Josephine."

I shrugged, "It's not your fault and there's nothing either of us can do about it." I looked up, "My stomach is in knots, Agent Hotchner, that's why I can't eat tonight. It has nothing to do with you, and I'm sorry if that's the way I've come off." I sighed, "I am mad. I'm livid and I'd love to hit the director, but it's not because I have a problem with you." I stood up to wash his plate, "I decided a long time ago that I'd be alone for the rest of my life and I was happy with that decision. I don't like having it taken from me."

I finished with his plate and sat back down as he watched me, "I am sorry."

I nodded again, "It's not your fault. You didn't choose this either."

We sat silently for a few more minutes before he stood up, "I need to go. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

I nodded and watched as he left before looking back down at the table while I finished my coffee. I heard his car start and listened as he drove away before finally glancing at my ring. It really was beautiful. It was rose shaped and had diamonds around it. I really liked it and hated myself for that too.

With a sigh I finished the last of my coffee before washing our cups and putting the pizza away. I made sure everything was turned off and then went through to get ready for bed. I laid down and curled up in a ball before crying myself to sleep.

**(AN: So what do you think? Should I write more?)**


End file.
